Guy Sitting With Me Say What?
by McIntyreMeetsMizanin
Summary: A Michael MicGillicutty/Husky Harris SLASH fic.  SMUT! BOY/BOY


_~~~Heyyyyy this is and I am editing this one. This is a Joe Henning/Husky Harris. I play Joe and is Husky. Trsitain is an occ person. Please enjoy and REVIEW~~~_

Joe sighed as he boarded the plane that would take him over the Atlantic Ocean to their next city. He really hated flying and his lover Kofi was with Smack Down and couldn't fly with him. He gave his suit case to the flight attendant who stored it away for him before finding him seat. He had his own little nap sack with him so he had his music player and other little things to keep him occupied. He hated that he was going to have to sit by someone else. He just didn't like someone he didn't know sitting so fucking close. Joe sat down and took out his Ipod. He pressed play and let the sound of Joe Nichols fill his ears. He was actually pretty content, except for the butterfly's in his stomach because he was one a plane. That had been it until he saw the man he was sitting with start making his way over.

Husky made his way over to his seat. He wasn't happy about where he'd gotten seated. First class was sold out and usually he liked to sit by himself. But hey, at least he had the aisle seat. He grumbled as he sat down, not even bothering to look up at who was beside him.

Joe cursed to himself. He had been seated with that fatass Ferrarri guy.

Fucking wonderful.

Joe just turned his head and looked out the window. Maybe if he ignored him he wouldn't talk.

Husky turned at the movement. He groaned when he saw who was behind him.

Oh joy, Mr. Perfection himself. Yeah right.

Joe wasn't perfect, he was far from it but he had been raised to act as if he were and it stuck so yes, he was perfection.

Husky rolled his eyes as he grabbed his iPod out of his bag. Just cause Joe's father was perfect did not mean he was.

Joe was better than Husky. He had more training, he was sexy, he did NOT weight three hundred pounds and still have the indecency to wear a speedo. Joe rolled his eyes.

Husky glared as Joe rolled his eyes. Why was he rolling his eyes. He got the honor of sitting beside Husky.

Joe narrowed his eyes.

"What in the fuck are you looking at fatass."

"I... I'm not sure. Could ya help me out? I THINK, it's supposed to be a man." Husky said, examining Joe with mock curiosity.

"Nope, im to perfect for that. Im superman with Kofi as my Kryptonite, smartass." Joe smirked.

"If you're so perfect then why did Kaval win season two not you?" Husky retorted.

Joe shrugged.

"Because he is small and to the rest of the roster he is nice and fuckable, a good bottom. But nope, I have my lover and Im still here."

Husky scoffed.

"And you're a top? Right." Husky wanted to laugh. Joe was definitely bottom in his eyes.

"Actually I do both with Kofi. Im not one or the other, im both."

Joe shrugged, he liked it that way.

Husky laughed. The idea of Kofi or Joe being a top was amusing to him.

"What? Are you a top? Damn you must not have a lover, you'll fucking smother them during sex...Oh wait...Can you even find your dick?"

Husky narrowed his eyes.

"The reason I laughed was because I didn't know you or Kofi had dicks."

"Yeah, and we can even find ours without sending a search party to look for it." Joe laughed at Husky's sad attempt at a insult.

"I will not dignify that with a responce." Husky snapped as he put in his earphones.

Joe laughed his ass off as Husky had no come back. He shook his head and turned his Ipod on, listening to his music, he hadn't even noticed the plane take off.

Husky glared and cranked up his music attempting to drown out Joe's laughter.

Joe was listening to his music to as he stared out the window. He hated heights.

Husky leaned back in his seat. He figured he'd try and sleep.

Joe picked up his phone as My Boo came on by Girlicious. It was Kofi. He answered it.

His iPod was switching songs at the moment so he heard the song.

He burst into hysterics. "Is that REALLY your ring tone?"

Joe nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, as of three hours ago yes. My sister got ahold of it. Now I have this one, I think a few my Lady GeeGee and Fergie."

Husky could not stop laughing. But he quickly shut up once his own ring tone sounded, We Are Who We Are by Ke$ha. He blushed and slammed his thumb down on the ignore button. He didn't care who it was.

It was Joe's turn to laugh.

"I love that song."

He actually did like it.

Husky nodded. "Same here." He looked at who had called. Wade. He rolled his eyes. Wade was up in first class. He had three tickets but no, of course his lover couldn't have one. He gave them to Otunga and Justin. His phone vibrated. Wade was texting him now.

"Missin ya like crazy up here3"

Husky rolled his eyes again and snapped the phone shut.

Joe was laughing at Husky before remember he was on the phone himself.

"Hey baby."

"No sorry I was talking to Husky."

"Yes really."

"Didn't even notice."

"Awww your worried about me?"

"I miss you too."

"I wish you were here."

"I don't know."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

Joe shut his phone. His lover was so sweet.

Husky wanted to barf at how sickeningly sweet they were. Yet again, his phone rang. He groaned and answered.

"Sorry. I... didn't hear my phone go off." Husky lied.

"Yes really."

"Quit being so paranoid."

"Fine. I miss you too."

"Well, I could be up there if you didnt give your extra tickets to Justin and David."

"What? Am I not good enough protection?"

"Whatever. I'm beside baby Perfect."

"Ha, in his dreams."

"Hell no! My phone's dying, gotta go." He lied again.

"Bye, love you too."

He hung up. His lover was so irritating.

Joe looked over at him.

"You don't sound like you like him to much." Joe commented.

Husky shrugged. "He's on my nerves... he is most of the time."

Joe chuckled and shook his head.

"You need someone who isn't constantly on your nerves. I could be with Kofi all day for ever and he wouldn't get annoying."

"He's better than nothing." Husky muttered, mostly to himself as his phone rang yet again. He cursed.

"Hello?" He asked irritably.

"My god, I'm not cheating on you!"

"Yes, I'm sure." He rolled his eyes and snapped his phone shut.

"I think...You could do better."

Joe rose a brow.

"And he thinks we are back here fucking?"

"Pretty much." Husky rolled his eyes as he got another text.

"Don't yell at me. I just love you 3" He turned off his phone and put it in his pocket.

Joe's phone rung again, it was Kofi.

"Hey baby."

"Nothing."

"What in the hell do you think were doing."

"Your shitting me."

"No you shut your fucking mouth."

"Well fuck you too you Jafakin bastard."

Joe snapped his phone shut and sank down in his seat; sulking.

"Hmm, he thinkin' the same thing?" Husky asked.

"Motherfucker." He cursed as he saw Wade storming through the aisle towards him.

"Where is your phone?" He snapped.

Husky rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why don't you check Joe's ass since that is apparently where my dick is too according to you?"

Wade glared and walked off.

"Thats where is should be according to Kofi also." Joe grumbled as he sulked. He was quiet for sometime before speaking up. "Well why isn't your dick in my ass? Kofi and Wade sure as hell expect it to be there so they wont be surprised." He could be spiteful when he wanted.

"Because I don't have a search party handy." Husky quipped, referring to Joe's comment from earlier.

"Ill find it for you."

He was serious, Kofi had just pissed him off and he was going to prove him right just to be spiteful.

"Fine then, I'm game." Husky shrugged. "I'm positive David is fucking Wade as we speak anyways.

Joe grinned and looked back.

"There is a bathroom over there." He pointed.

"You go, and in five to ten minutes ill be right behind you, be ready." He ordered.

Husky nodded.

He stood and walked to the bathroom. He was quite excited. Joe would make a nice bottom, nice change from Wade.

Joe waited for fifteen minutes before getting up and quietly slipping back and into the small bath room.

"I know im late, I was trying to make sure people were suspicious. Now strip." Joe once again ordered as he went ahead and took off his shirt.

Husky dropped his pants but he left his shirt on. Joe already made him feel fat, he wasn't going to see him fully nude.

Joe didn't give a fuck, he was just going to be fucked. He let his pants hit the floor, followed by his boxers.

"Ass in the air." Husky commanded, pumping himself slowly.

Joe looked around and saw the small toilet. He closed the lid and sat with his knees on it and his arms leaning on the back of the toilet. His ass was in the air, ready for Husky.

"You want prep?" Husky asked gruffly. This was just a quick fuck but he was a good top, he always made sure whoever he was fucking was comfortable.

Joe shrugged.

"Depends on you, if you wanna prep me okay, great. If not just fuck me."

Husky wet two fingers before sliding them into Joe, he wasn't too gentle but Joe had said he didn't care.

Joe really didn't, the rumor that black men were bigger then normal, that was true. He was very loose.

Husky didn't stretch him for long. He could tell he was very loose. So after a minute or two he pulled out his fingers and aligned himself with Joe.

"Ya ready?"

"You found it?" He joked at he looked back a Husky and winked.

"Yes, im ready for ya big man."

"Nope I can't find it. Guess ya aren't getting fucked." Husky teased.

"Then finger me." Joe shot back, he was ready for Husky to fuck him.

Husky roughly thrusted into Joe. He groaned in pleasure.

"Found it." He smirked.

Jake let out a pain gasp.

It burned but it felt so good, it was a amazing mix.

"Can I move?" He asked, savoring the feel of Joe's walls contracting around him.

Joe licked his lips as he perposely clamped he walls down on Husky. "Yes, move, fuck me, screw me, do me, just MOVE!

Husky let out an animalistic grunt as he began thrusting his hips, the hardest he ever have. He plunged deep into Joe.

Joe's head lolled foward as an almost ghoulish moan escaped him.

His own erection pressed up against the cold marble toilet.

It only increased the pleasure.

"You're not tight but you feel fucking amazing." Husky groaned. He kept moving. Deeper, faster, harder.

"I know, Kofi ain't a big man but he has a fucking huge dick." Joe groaned, the deeper Husky went the more stars he saw and the brighter sparks flew.

"God we should have done this sooner."

"Damn right. I should thank Wade for suggesting this. Ya fit me like a fucking glove." He punctuated each word with a rough thrust of his hips.

"God, I swear if I didn't have Kofi I'd take you from Wade. If for nothing more than the sex it would still be awesome. Your so damn thick..."

"Damn right I am. ANd I wouldn't mind that. You feel better than Wade anyway." Husky bit down on Joe's shoulder.

Joe let out a loud groan, that was good for somer reason, Husky's teath on him, got it was amazing.

"I hope Kofi don't see that."

"Eh, he won't. And if he does he won't guess what it's from." Husky shrugged.

"Who else?" Joe panted. "Im not a whore, im just pissed and your a really good fuck." He groaned.

"I could say the same." Husky moaned. "And I dunno."

Joe laughed.

"Ill tell him I went to the Zoo and an elephant bit me." He laughing jokingly.

"Hardy." He roughly slammed in and pulled out. "Har." Again. "Har." And one more time.

Joe whimpered but then chuckled.

"You know im only kidding Windham."

"Ugh. Did I tell you you could call me that?" Husky groaned. He hated his real name.

"No but wouldn't your rather Windham than Fatass Ferarri guy?" Joe once again moaned in pleasure.

"I suppose." Husky laughed. "That really what I'm known as?"

"Only to me. To the others your Wade's bitch." Joe grunted, he didn't like that but what could he do?

Husky's eyes narrowed.

"I ain't a bitch." He grumbled as he kept thrusting, getting closer and closer to his climax.

"l'd be your bitch though, if you would fuck me every day then hell yes." Joe was so close it hurt.

"Oh I would. You'd make a good fuckin bitch." Husky groaned, his toes curling.

Joe bit down on his fore arm as he came all over the back of the toilet. Tears of pleasure and bliss falling from his eyes as he spurted his release.

Husky shuddered and let out a low moan as he shot his load inside of Joe.

Post by Michael McGillicutty on Sun Dec 12, 2010 1:48 am

Joe gasped as he came again, it was much weaker but he still came. It was just the feeling of that explosion inside of him as Husky filled him to the brim.

Husky smirked as he pulled out of Joe with a wet plop and collapsed on the floor.

Joe sighed and rested his head on back of the toilet. "That was amazing Husky." He commented quietly.

"Yes it fuckin' was." Husky agreed, nodding slowly.

Joe sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I hope Wade don't need you anytime soon because until we land, your mine."

"Well he ain't gettin me anymore. I'm ending this shit." Husky sighed.

Joe smiled at the larger man. "Good, you need to. He has no right to treat you like he does. Now I love Kofi, I don't treat him like that even if we did just have a fight and I did just cheat on him. Ill deal with him."

"Good. Although you were a nice fuck and I'd like ta keep you around, I'll let him have ya." Husky winked.

Joe nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. "Well when I tell him I cheated you might can have me."

"You're gonna tell him?" Husky wondered.

"Hmm, im gonna tell Wade but I WANT to end things."

"I dont...But I love Kofi too much to not tell him what I have done. He has a right to know."

Husky nodded.

"In that case..." He reached over and grabbed his phone. He turned it on and groaned.

55 new texts. 23 missed calls. Wade worried way too much, well this time he had a right.

He called Wade, Wade answered on the first ring.

"Why hello to you too."

"I told you my phone was off."

"I'm in the bathroom."

"He's in the bathroom too."

"Yes, yes we did."

"Well fuck you too."

"Yupp, oh darn, guess we're over."

"Fine, go fuck Justin. See if I give a damn."

"He's telling Kofi anyways, dumbass."

"Bye." He snapped his phone shut.

Joe blinked but then laughed out loudly before the smile faded.

"Wait dude! What if he tells Kofi before I do? I can't just call him over the phone, I love t=him and that's rude. If Wade tells him he will think I was trying to hide it and when I tell him he will say I just did it because Wade already told him." Joe panicked.

"Shit. I'm sorry dude." Husky groaned. "Hmm, hold on. I have a friend who's a flight attendant up there." He dialed his friend Tristan's number.

"Windham, I'm working." He snapped.

Husky chuckled. He was so gay it was laughable, just the way he spoke.

"I'm aware. But some of us cannot afford first class seats, I'm back here in second."

Tristan pouted.

"Awww, not fair. I have your asshole boyfriend up here. I'd rather have you."

"Well, ex boyfriend actually."

"You broke up with him finally?"

"Sure did. Now, I need you to do a favor for me and a friend."

"Anything."

"Say something about the cell phones screwing up the pilot's radio thingy or whatever. Just make an excuse and take every damn cellphone in first class."

Tristan sighed.

"That's gonna be hard and I could get in serious trouble but fine. And you owe me."

"What exactly?"

"A kiss."

"Deal." Husky chuckled and hung up.

"All done. Wade won't get a chance to tell Kofi." He grinned.

"When we get off the plane though...He wont see me until tomorrow."

Joe was panicking.

"Deep breaths Joe. Deep breaths." Husky smirked. "Trust me, I'll find a way to keep him away from Kofi. You just tell him ASAP."

Joe nodded, he jumped as he phone when off. He gulped and answered it.

"Hello?"

"H-Hey baby..."

"Im sorry too..."

"No, its fine..."

"You did't do anything wrong, you had a right to worry..."

"Nothing."

"He is being annoying and listenint to Kesha." Joe grinned at Husky.

"Love you too..."

"Bye."

"Damnit!" He cursed and he snapped his phone shut. "Im a heartless ashole!"

"No you aren't Joe." Husky sighed. "I knew you two had a fight I shouldn't have taken advantage of that."

"Husky damnit, we are both at fault. I was mad but I knew what I was doing, im not stupid. I shouldn't have done it. Im the one who suggested it...Now im paying for it." He sighed and hung his head. Kofi was so sweet...

Husky sighed as his phone rang again.

It was Tristan.

"Sup?"

"Got the phones. Including your asshole of an exes. Can I have some fun?" Tristan chuckled.

"If you're good and bring it back to me. I'm in the second class bathroom. Be prepared for what you see. It ain't pretty. I'm not decent."

"Yummy, I'm on my way back."

Husky chuckled as he hung up. He turned to Joe.

"Cover yourself unless you want Tristan seeing you naked."

Joe simply moved so he was in Husky's lap.

"Oh well."

He leaned back against him.

Husky smirked as he held Joe. Tristan had seen him nude before, it didn't bother him. Hell, he'd fucked Tristan before.

"Hola!" A minute later Tristan came bounding into the small room. "Ay, ay, ay, Husky, new fuck toy already? I'm impressed."

Tristan was not one bit mexican. He just enjoyed speaking in Spanish.

"Im no ones toy but I am the best fuck he has ever had." Joe smirked as he enjoyed Husky holding him .

Husky smirked at his friend.

"Phone?"

Tristan tossed Wade's phone at Husky who quickly caught it.

"Hmm, first imma see what he has set as my ringtone." He called Wade's phone and rolled his eyes as Fuck You by Cee Lo Brown played.

"Man, he works fast."

\

Joe laughed as he studied the phone. "So did he call Kofi?" Joe prayed to God he hadn't.

Husky went back and checked Wade's recent calls.

"Nope."

Then he went back and read some of Wade's old texts.

"Son of a bitch..." He cursed.

"What?"

Joe looked at Husky, then it doned on him.

They had just fucked and not once had they kissed.

"Motherfucker." Husky laughed bitterly. "And to think I was starting to feel guilty for cheating." He handed the phone to Joe. "Read that fucking bullshit."

Wade needed to learn how to clean his inbox and sent box. It was filled with texts.

For example:

"Come on over, Husky's out. Could use a nice fuck."

"Hey baby, Husky's not here, wanna come over?"

"I'm lonely. Husky's gone. Come keep me company?"

Or his favorite:

"Damn, last night was amazing. God, way better than Husky 3"

These were sent to a number of different people. From Cena to Cody...

Joe sighed, he grit his teeth as he looked at the texts. "Husky...Don't even worry about it, he will end up alone when it comes down to it and you will find someone to love who will love you too."

"So fucking stupid." He muttered dragging a hand across his face. Husky Harris, Windham Rotunda, whatever you called him, did NOT cry. Tristan bent over Joe's shoulder and read the texts. His face twisted into one of pure evil.

"If it wouldn't cost me my job I'd kill him."

"Sure he annoyed me there at the end but goddamnit, there are texts in here from july. There was a point when I really did love him."

"Husky...Windham...That bastard does not deserve you..." Joe moved his hand and kissed his cheek.

"I would have you in a heartbeat if not for Kofi..."

"But you do have Kofi. You have Kofi, Wade has everyone on the fucking roster and who do I have? No one. I was planning on you just being a fuck but goddamnit, I love that asshole." He growled to himself.

Joe sighed.

"Don't...You dont need him if he is going to fdo this to you Windham."

Husky drug a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to kill him. Him and every guy he fucked." He spat. Tristan gently nudged Joe aside and he climbed on Husky's lap.

"Chill, Windham. Deep breaths. In. Out." He kissed Husky's forehead.

Joe sighed and gathered his clothes before putting them on and checking himself in the mirror. "Thank you Windham..." He left the room and went back to his seat.

Husky sighed. Well the rest of the plane ride would be painfully awkward.

Tristan attempted to comfort Husky but it didn't work very well. Eventually Tristan left adter kissing Husky's cheek. Husky stayed in there a while longer before taking his seat by Joe. Tristan was not fucking happy at that British asshole.

Joe looked over at him and held out his hand. "Your phone please..."

Joe took it and saved his number on the phone. "You need me, you call me and ill fucking hurt him. But if you just wanna talk or something my numver is there." He handed it back.

Husky gave a soft smile.

"Thanks Joe. For someone I've known for pretty much only two hours you're pretty cool." He chuckled.

"Nope, im awesome." He went through his music and brought up Mike Mizanin saying his is the Miz and he is awesome. "That is his ring tone."

Husky chuckled. But suddenly the whole class went silent.

"HOW DARE YOU YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Oh shit. Husky knew that voice.

"HE FUCKING LOVED YOU!" That was Tristan. They could hear him all the way from second class. A collective gasp was heard from first class.

Suddenly, the voice changed.

"I know you did not just slap me." Wade's voice hissed through gritted teeth.

Joe looked over at him with wide eyes. "He wil kill that little faggot friend of yours, Wade is a big man, that kid is not." Joe was worried for him.

"He's going to get himself fucking killed." Husky groaned. He'd taken Tristan to the hospital many times because of shit like this. Tristan's temper was way to big for his tiny body. He stood.

"I'm not doin that shit again." He sighed and walked to the first class.

Joe stayed seated, he just waited for Windham to come back and tell him it was okay.

When Husky walked over to first class he growled. Wade was holding Tristtan with one hand in the air as Tristan continued to punch his chest.

"SO you sent your bodyguard?" Wade chuckled. "Is this guy serious?"

"I'm very fucking serious, crooked nose." Tristan hissed. This earned him a right hook right in the jaw. Tristan whimpered as the fist connected with a sickening crack.

Husky stepped over and pushed Wade, grabbing Tristan.

"Leave him alone. This is between you and me." He hissed at Wade. "We'll settle this when we land."

He drug Tristan back to his seat.

Joe watched as they came back to him.

"If you want me too...Ill deal with Wade."

"I ain't askin you to do that. He's my problem." Husky sighed. "I'm just pissed at douche here." He flicked Tristan's ear as he sat him on his lap. "We gotta go to the hospital AGAIN when we land. I think Wade broke your jaw."

Tristan simply whimpered.

"Windham, ill take care of Wade, you can get Tristan to a hospital..." Joe didn't want to but he would.

"Joe, you should just be keeping an eye on Kofi when we land. Don't worry about Wade."

"Kofi is at a show, he wont be in the city at least until tomorrow." Joe cracked his knuckles.

"Still. I'm a big boy. I can handle my problems." Husky said.

"Like you need to handle Tristan when we land and let me worry about crook nose."

Husky sighed.

"I'll drive him to the hospital. But no matter what you do I am still giving him my own personal 'talk'." Husky ruffled Tristan's hair as he whimpered again. He couldn't open his mouth to speak.

Joe grinned and winked.

"Good he deseves it. But im still kicking his ass."

Husky laughed.

"You have fun with that. And please, do a better job than Tristan." He chuckled.

Tristan glared.

"I think I might. Sorry Tristan but I kick ass...You look like you take it up the ass."

So did he but he could pass for straight.

Tristan went to argue but then shrugged and nodded.

Husky laughed. Tristan was not ashamed of being gay, or looking it.

"Yeah, he's a whore." Husky chuckled. Tristan slapped him in the arm.

"Ill bet..."

He would swear the Tristain was the girliest guy he knew.

Tristan let out a loud groan of pain.

"Yes, we know it hurts Tristan. But we can't do anything about it until we land, so quit the damn whining."

Joe laughed and hit Windham in the arm.

"Cruel much?"

"Yes. He's whiny. Suck it up man." He stuck his tongue out at Tristan who purposely whined louder to irritate him.

"I will break your other jaw if you don't shutt up." Husky joked.

"Imma call the gay domestic hotline. He cant defend himself you are threatening to kick his ass? He needs his ass for other uses besides your...punching bag?" Joe looked at his phone.

"Do they even have a gay domestic hotline?"

Husky laughed and Tristan pouted. He didn't like not being able to speak.

"I don't think so... they need one." Husky smirked. Tristan took Husky's phone and texted Joe.

"You two are mean "


End file.
